darkness will rise
by Rose24245
Summary: were there is light there is always dark. What would happen if vato came back.
1. Chapter 1

_Darkness will rise_

chap. 1

It has been about 4 months after korra defeated vato and had kept the spirit portals opened. Mako and korra are still not together and are getting along with him as a friend. Tenzin is still helping korra out and korra is helping tenzin go into the spirit world without going through the portals.

Korra continuously goes into the spirit world. She talks to Iro about the spirit world. Even though korra has gone into the spirit world and learned about it she still doesn't know everything about the spirit world. Iro is like a second teacher to korra.

Korra is doing some air bending training with tenzin when mako comes over and wants to talk to her.

"Korra can we talk alone" Mako says looking at tenzin. Tenzin gets the hint and leaves the two to talk. "Hey listen I wanted to talk about our relationship."

Korra thinks oh no. That this is going to start a fight or something. "What is it?" Korra know if she stays calm she might not get into s fight with him. I mean she hates all the girly girly stuff but she still loves mako. She always will.

"I can't do this anymore. I still love you and every minute I am not with you kills me. I know we said we were going to not go out and that we were finished, but... Korra I still love you." Mako leans into kiss korra but korra doesn't lean back instead she leans forward and they kiss. When they finally break their kiss for air korra speaks.

"What... What... What does this mean?" Korra is so confused

"Well I think we are back together. Otherwise I have no idea why we kissed." Mako said but korra felt a big pain in her head and everything looked blurry. Korra stepped back "Korra... korra are you okay." Mako said putting his hand on korra's shoulder. Korra fumbles backwards on to the ground. She then lays down until everything is back to normal.

"What...what happened. I just felt dizzy and everything was blurry." Korra says looking into mako's worried filled eyes. Just then Jinora came running over to korra.

"Korra. I feel it. Vato...Vato is back. In can feel it." Jinora says panting. She looked like she just ran around the island about 20 times.

"Jinora I know I felt it too." Korra says "He's back vato is back."

i will try and get another one up as soon as i can. please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness will rise Chap. 2

Korra, mako, and jinora all ran down to tenzins mediating hall to tell him. When they finally reached the room they all barged in yelling different things. Korra wanted to know what was going on and why she felt sick. Jinora wanted to tell her dad he was back and that she does not know why.

Mako and tenzin both looked at each other. Mako yelled out so tenzin could hear "Vato is back and they were both affected by it." Right there korra and jinora turned around to look at mako.

"Hmmm."Everyone turns and looks at tenzin. "I think other of you was affected because you are both cone ted to the spirit world. Why he is back I don't know."

"He is back to rule the world with evil. The real question is how he is back?" Korra says. "I am going or go to the spirit world and talk to iro. Jinora would you like to join me. If it is okay with your dad that is."

"Dads can I. Please, I have been to the spirit world before and I might have been capture and sent to a pit of lost souls but come on I can do it and I will be with korra."

"Hmmmm. Fine jinora as long as korra makes sure you are safe then yes you may go." Tenzin says "know if you excuse me I need to get back to my meditating. Oh and korra you can use what iro said with mako."

Mako turns and looks at korra. "That is he talking about."

"Well iro told me I can take someone with me into the spirit world without them practicing ongoing into the spirit world. Meaning I can take you with me into the spirit world with me. So you want to go with me?"

Mako smiled "of course I do." And then kissed her.

Jinora looked at korra with what was that face.

"Oh ya me and mako are back together. We couldn't be apart." Korra says as she runs to mako kisses him and then walks away to another area to meditate with jinora and mako. To take them into the spirit world.

Jinora has a strong connection to the sprits and the spirit world so she needed help mako on the other had looked like a lost puppy. It was cute but kind of sad. Korra told mako the basics of going into the spirit world. When korra and mako were ready to go into the spirit world she saw that jinora was already into the spirit world.

"Ready? Close your eyes and clear your mind. That is all you have to do." Both mako and korra closed their eyes and then with in a couple minutes they were in the spirit world.

I'm sorry these are so short I will try to make them longer please review I would love to hear what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness will rise chap.3

When korra and mako go into the spirit world they saw jinora. "So what took you guys so long?" Jinora says ready to get on with the journey to see iro. Jinora is usually not impatient but into eh spirit world time moves differently so for all we know it feels like hours to her. "Let's go find iro."

Jinora and mako start to walk around. "Well are you going to stand there or are you going to come with us?"

"Every time I looked for iro I got lost and he found me. He says my energy effect the spirit world. Maybe if I focus enough on iro and to make sure that he knows I am here." Korra says.

"I already found you korra." They all turn around to find iro standing there. "Know let's take a walk to go sit down." They all start to follow iro as he ushers them to follow him. "Korra so I have a feeling that you need to talk to me about something important. I on the other hand know what it is you have a question on and what you want to talk about. Remember when I told you even in the darkest places there can be light."

"Yes you told me that the first day you found me in the forest. When I got lost trying to find jinora."

"Yes well it can also go the other way. Even in the lightest place there can be dark. Light cannot exist without dark and dark cannot exist without light. So even if you destroy vato or rava you can always find the other. You found rava in vato. Well for some reason vato has found a way to return he is not strong but he will grow stronger as people argue or fight or do a crime into there life. Little things don't affect him but big things like last week's protest. That was big enough to create some evil that could help fuel him."

"So how do I stop him? I mean he is not that strong and where would I find him." Korra started to get mad. She hated it when she couldn't control the situation. She wasn't a control freak but she needed things to be under control.

"Korra you can't stop him. No one can but you can make him weak so he cannot be strong and gain more control." Iro said as they all stop. "Korra to make him weak too must create new light but he can create darkness off of other people as well. Create peace not just with humans and sprits but humans and humans."

"How? How can I create peace when people are always being bad and evil no one is perfect I can stop it?"korra says. She has tears brimming on her eye lids and her rock in her throat.

"I can't find that out you can but I can tell you that there is going to be a big punching match at the speech today. You can stop just use your voice when you talk." The iro walks off into the darkness of the forest.

Mako comes from behind korra and hugs her. She wraps her arms around his neck. "Korra everything is going to be okay. They break away and she kisses him. "Let's go home so you can go say your speech."

They all close their eyes. Mako and korra hold hands. Within the couple of seconds they are back in the real world. Tenzin is in the room waiting for them to come back "korra you have to go get ready for your speech. I have the cards for you to read off of because you know; some people are not the best with this topic." Korra stands up with the help of mako. "Let's lets get ready for your speech."

Hey please review I will put up more soon


	4. Chapter 4

Darkness will rise chap.4

"And know for avatar korra." The president said. He just talked about the protest and the crime and that the police were handling and things like that.

Korra walks up to the podium and sets the cards down on to the podium to read off of. She is about to talk when iro words ring through her head. "you can stop it just use your voice."

"Today,"korra starts" I was going to talk about how spirits are here and how we can learn from them, and all about spirits. How good and wonderful they are but I am not going to. I was going to read off what someone else wrote for me to keep peace between people. The thing is some people don't care for the spirits. Even though some people do I am going to respect all. So the spirits are here to stay and I think those who enjoy or don't enjoy the spirits being here that we should still all keep peace. Between humans and spirits and between humans and humans. That even though you may not like it this is how the world is today so don't think of the spirits as a bad thing but of something new and fun to experience or like a whole new beginning to something different, a new arra. Thank you."

Korra walks off the podium and the president goes on to speak. After the president speaks they all scatter. Korra runs over to mako and hugs him

"I did it I followed what iro said and there was no fight."korra says as mako hugs back even tighter but the moment was ruined when tenzin came over and started talking.

"What was that? You were sup post to read off the cards I gave you. You could have started a fight." Tenzins face was red with anger.

"No what you wrote for me would start a fight. There was going to be a fight. Iro told me. He told me to use my voice so I did and I am happy with the results. So please don't yell at me." Korra starts to have tears run down her face. She turns around and hugs mako and he lets her cry silently on his shoulder.

"Korra. Korra I am sorry."tenzin says but he walks away when korra doesn't say anything. They later leave to go to air temple island but korra says she will go home some other way. When korra gets home every one eats in silence.

On until the day korra dies and the new avatar comes vato never returns and people and spirits have been in peace.

This is my last chapter sorry  
Please review


End file.
